


RWBY White Rose Week 2018

by shamshamtriea



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff I guess, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week, White Rose Week 2018, god AU, nice weiss strikes again, ruby is such a cuddlebug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Just some one-shots for White Rose Week 2018





	1. Day 1: Partnership/Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every White Rose lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+White+Rose+lover).



> YAY! White Rose Week is here! I am actually quite nervous, but hey, let's just enjoy this week full of white rose. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this piece of mine. Oh and this is actually posted also in Tumblr, here's the link; https://shirorozutriea.tumblr.com/

**Day 1: Partnership/Teamwork**

            It was definitely a normal day at Beacon Academy, students are doing all kinds of works such as training, studying, and maybe hanging out in the woods trying to find grimms. It was definitely NOT a normal day for team RWBY. Its weekend. W E E K E N D. It was supposed to be a rest day for the team, but no, oh no no, on a such a wonderful day they were begrudgingly sent(forced) to find a pack of beawolves that seems to be attacking in the west part of the Emerald Forest, where a village stood.

            And thus, here’s the team trying to find the wanted pack of grimms in the middle of nowhere.

“Why?” Groaned Yang. “Just, why?”

“I was asking the same thing, Yang.” Replied Ruby, groaning as she wipes her forehead full of sweat.

“Well, it’s not like we want this. But of course I agree with you, it’s weekend. We’re supposed to be resting not hunting.” Asserted Weiss, while crossing her arms.

“It’s quite surprising for you to agree with those two but, who am I to talk, I also agree.” Said Blake, shrugging. Ruby stopped mid-walking and looked at her teammates.

“Alright team. We’re splitting up.” Declared Ruby, both of her arms in her waist.

“What?” The three chorused, confused and surprised.

“At this rate, were not going to find the grimms. We’ve been walking for ages and we haven’t even explored the whole west side of the forest. This will probably take a day or two, and you know how big is the Emerald Forest.” Implied Ruby. “So that’s why we’re splitting up, to cover the remaining spots in the forest, and in that way we could find the grimms faster.”

“I suppose that’s a good idea. Considering that we’re in the middle of nowhere and might find some grimms along the way and ambush us.” Retorted Weiss.

“I think Ruby has a point. Like what she said, we’ve been walking for hours and we haven’t saw any glimpse of the pack.” Commented Blake.

“Plus, I know that we can keep ourselves safe, we could beat those grimms who will pop out along the way. I mean, we’re team RWBY, the awesomest team in Beacon.” Added Yang, grinning with pride.

“Awesomest is not word, Yang.” Corrected Weiss, looking at Yang with a deadpanned look.

“Whatever, Weiss cream.” Grinned Yang. Weiss only groaned at the nickname and ignored Yang.

“Alright. Yang and Blake, you go right, and Weiss and me go left.” Commanded Ruby.

“Weiss and I.” Corrected Weiss.

“Oops, I mean Weiss and I.” Sheepishly laughed Ruby.

“Okay, sis. We’ll send flare if we need help or found something.” Said Yang, grabbing Blake’s hand before leaving.

“Be careful!” Yelled Ruby.

“Okay!” Replied Yang and their silhouettes gone in a minute. “Let’s go, Weiss, before it gets dark.” Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hand and tugged her along.

***

“Okay, so, where are we?” Asked Ruby, looking around. “Weiss, do you see anything suspicious or something?”

“Nothing of some sort.” Replied Weiss also looking around.

“I wonder what Yang and Blake are doing?” Pondered Ruby.

“Probably flirting in the middle of the forest.” Replied Weiss, sarcastically.

“Uhmm… Weiss..” Nervously called Ruby. Weiss looked at her.

“What is i—“ Weiss paused as she saw an enormously large pack of beawolves circling around. She gulped at the terrifying sight and tapped Ruby’s shoulder.

“We should, probably send a flare.” Weiss said, albeit a little bit nervous, if you called shivering a little _bit_ nervous.

Ruby automatically nodded and looked for the flare gun and its bullets. “Here we go.”

Ruby loaded the gun and fired. It let out a loud explosion as the red flare glisten in the sky that caught the grimms attention. The two prepared themselves as the grimms cautiously approached them. Then the grimms dashed towards them and attacked them. Ruby fired at the grimms, while Weiss immediately put her glyphs on action.

“Weiss, behind you!” Warned Ruby and immediately dashed towards the latter and pushed a button at her weapon as it transformed into a scythe and slashed the grimm. “Ya know Weiss, you should really pay more attention.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“But I guess that’s also a good thing, ‘cause in that way I could always save you and be by your side anytime.” Added Ruby, shyly. Weiss looked at her with pink dusting her cheeks and her lips formed into a smile.

“Very well then, I’ll back you up, you back me up.” Said Weiss and smiled at Ruby. Ruby grinned at the reply and went into position.

They fought back to back until their remaining teammates came and helped them fought away the grimms. Moments later, they successfully killed the grimms and prepared to go to the village, so that they could tell the Mayor of said village that the grimms are already have been taken care of, when suddenly an Ursa came rushing towards Weiss’ side. Weiss, having no time to react, closed her eyes as she wait for the inevitable death, but nothing. She saw Ruby in front of her, killing the grimm without remorse.

“I told you, Weiss, I’ll protect you.” Declared Ruby and looked at Weiss with a smile in her face. “Although, I kinda need help here.”

And with that Ruby knelt down in her knees, heaving. Weiss immediately rushed at Ruby’ side with the other two in tow. Ruby had wounded herself, but luckily it was nothing major. They disinfected Ruby’s wound and head out to the village, with Weiss carrying Ruby despite her protests.

“I told you, Weiss, it’s nothing major.” Said Ruby, desperately trying to persuade Weiss, as her cheeks flared up red.

“Nothing major you say. Every nothing major can even cause harm, so let me just carry you until we found a place to stay so that you could lay down and rest.” Said Weiss.

“Oh come on, Weiss, this is one thing I can handle.” Whined Ruby, as she keeps flailing her arms.

“By no means no.” Said Weiss, ignoring Ruby’s protest.

“Then why can’t you let Blake or Yang carry me instead?” Asked Ruby while pouting.

Weiss’s cheeks flared red at the question and averted her eyes. “T-that’s… well…” Stuttered Weiss.

Weiss took a deep breath before continuing. “That’s because this is the only thing that I can do for you. Thank you for saving me.”

Ruby looked at her, her mouth agape. She cut off the trance and smiled at Weiss. “No need to thank me, like I’ve told, I’ll protect you anytime.”

Weiss smiled and looked at Ruby. “Then allow me to return the gesture.” Ruby chuckled and clung onto Weiss’s neck and immediately fell asleep. Weiss looked at the ray of sunshine in her arms, admiring her. How lucky I am to have this girl with me. Weiss thought. Yang looked at the two unofficial couples and smiled at the sight. She tapped Blake’s shoulder and whispered.

“Those two should really be official right now.” Whispered Yang as she constantly looked back at the two.

“I couldn’t agree more, Yang.” Smiled Blake as she giggled with Yang, while Weiss looked at the two confused.

“Can they be more flirtatious?” Grumbled Weiss, rolling her eyes at the two. _Soon Ruby, I’ll definitely admit my feelings to you._


	2. Day 2: Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Day 2: Soulmate AU**

_This was not the first day of school I expected,_ thought Weiss as she silently stared at the girl in front of her, who’s looking at her with mouth wide open. For many years, the red string of fate has been the one that keeps everything in the world align. As you may know, the red strings of fate connects two persons who are destined to each other, and they will live happily ever after. But no, Weiss here, is a different case.

She was continuously paired at certain people by the stupid, wretched, red string. They say that there will be only one that is truly for you and by the help of the red string you will find the said only one, but, in Weiss’ case every time that she accepts the person in the end of the string, you could say that Weiss has a, well, bad luck when it comes to love, so in every month, the said person would break up with her and then she will be again paired with another person. The longest relationship she had was probably about five months long.

She continued to stare at the girl with black hair and red highlights, she briefly wonder if they were natural or just dyed. The girl’s silver eyes glisten on the sun rays coming from the window of the library. The girl looked around before looking at her again.

“Hello, I’m Ruby. Ruby Rose, it’s nice to meet you.” Greeted Ruby, smiling.

“Likewise.” Greeted Weiss back, also returning her smile just a little bit.

“So, we’re partners, huh?” Said Ruby.

“It seems like it. Do you have an idea as to what should we report to Dr. Oobleck?” Asked Weiss. As much as she want to hang out with Miss Cutie here, she can’t afford to get close to her, wait—Miss Cutie? Weiss mentally cursed herself and looked at Ruby.

“I was thinking, maybe, the Grimm Creations.” Suggested Ruby. Weiss looked at the girl confused as to why she knew about the Grimm Creations.

“That seems appropriate, But, may I ask why do you know this?” Asked Weiss. She knew that it was a good idea, Dr. Oobleck will definitely be pleased at the idea.

“Well, I may not look like it, but I’m what they call a prodigy of Science Technology. Well, although I’m not even sure as to why they would think that, but I’m used to it.” Grinned Ruby.

Weiss just looked at her. “You did not answer the question.”

“Oh yeah, oops. Well, I kinda took part at the project.” Muttered Ruby. Weiss looked at her wide eyed.

“Y-you took part at that filthy project?” Said Weiss, not believing on what she just heard.

Ruby looked down at the ground, not even trying to meet Weiss’ eyes. “I know, it’s disgusting and filthy, but I was forced to. Like I told you, they call me a prodigy, a genius, so they forced me to come up with the idea of how to fuse animal DNA’s to human DNA’s, but they made a mistake. And that mistake ended up to the creation of mutated humans, known as grimms.” Explained Ruby.

”I see. Then does that means that you know more about the grimms than all of us?” Asked Weiss.

“Yeah. A lot. I’m the creator, so I know a lot. But please, don’t tell anyone, I have enough of attention in me.” Sighed Ruby. “It’s already a pain that they know me as a prodigy, and it will be another pain if they knew I created the grimms.”

Weiss looked at her and spoke. “You’re not the creator, they are. You were forced to, you had no choice. They took a hold of you, right?” All Ruby could do was nod, Weiss understood.

“Anyways, shall we start?” Said Weiss, changing the subject and Ruby greatly appreciates that.

_A few month later_

”WEISSSSS!!!!”

            Weiss looked at the person who called, and only one person came to mind when she heard the shout.

“Ruby?” Weiss looked at Ruby as she ran towards her. When she reached her, she looked at Weiss and smiled.

“I did it, Weiss!” Exclaimed Ruby, holding a peace sign.

“You did what?” Asked Weiss. her head tilting at the side in confusion.

“I passed the exam for the college you recommended to me!” Grinned Ruby.

“Oh.” All what Weiss could say. She never expected for her to take an exam to that prestigious school she recommended purely because she wants her there, not that she’s going to tell her that anyway. Weiss mentally shook her head at the thought. But she was proud of her, passing an exam coming from that school is a once in a blue moon event.

“What do you mean by ‘oh’?” Pouted Ruby.

“I was just surprised.” Said Weiss. “It’s not because I didn’t expect you to pass, err, well, I actually didn’t expect it, but that’s beside the point. What I mean is, I didn’t expect for you to take up my recommendation.”

“Well, you’re going to enter at the same school, right? That’s why you told me that, right?” Said Ruby. Weiss looked at Ruby, shocked. Did she saw through her? But, how? She didn’t even expect that she would know the real reason that fast.

“How did you—know?” Paused Weiss as she looked Ruby.

Ruby scratched her cheek as it began to redden. “Well, that’s because we’re soulmates, right? I kinda know exactly what you feel and you look so expectant so maybe I thought that, you want me there with you so I took up the exam.” Said Ruby now completely red as she looked down avoiding Weiss’ gaze.

“W-wait? Y-you knew? You knew we’re soulmates?” Weiss asked, that was another surprise for her. For the past months she doesn’t notice anything different with Ruby, like acting more lovey dovey or clingy, well she’s clingy but not that clingy. She had always thought that Ruby didn’t know or noticed that they were soulmates.

Ruby nodded. “Yup, I knew it since we first met. Heck, I even saw the string. I just didn’t act like, so adamantly wanting your attention or some sort, although I want to. I mean, I kind of figure out that you don’t like those types of people, and I don’t wanna, you know, make a bad impression to you, so that.” Said Ruby, her face matching her hoodie and oh so desperately trying to hide her face beneath her hoodie.

“I thought you didn’t notice or didn’t know. But thank you for considering my thoughts. I was just merely surprised that you know, but now you’ve already told me that you know, what are we now?” Pondered Weiss, looking at her with redden cheeks.

“We could be whatever you want, I’m not rushing and we should not rush things. I’m fine the way we are right now, but it’s your choice if we move forward beyond that.” Said Ruby, shyly.

            Weiss, again, looked at her. How come she actually became lucky with her current soulmate? She didn’t know. All her past soulmates are just like plain, there’s the string, you have money, we’re okay. And they definitely didn’t act so considerate about what she thinks and feels. Weiss was even more surprised that Ruby hid the desire within her. Finding a soulmate makes one jitter and feel more complete, and that’s the sole reason why they became so affectionate, but Ruby, Ruby is different, she didn’t show it with adamant affection and gestures, but showed it with care and love, not like those rumbustious ex-soulmates she had and she was thankful for that.

“You know what, I don’t care anymore. I love you so much, I want to be with you, end of the story.” Said Weiss boldly with redden cheeks. “I hope you feel the same.” She added, rather shyly.

“Well, we’re not soulmates for nothing. Of course I wanna be with you, Weiss.” Grinned Ruby taking Weiss’ hand with hers intertwining it.

“I didn’t know that you also can be cheesy at times.” Said Weiss, looking at Ruby with a deadpanned expression.

“Well, when only the time calls for it.” Chuckled Ruby. “Say, wanna go to the café later after class?”

“Sure, why not?” Smiled Weiss, squeezing Ruby’s hand as they walk.

 _“I’m so glad that she’s my soulmate.”_ The two simultaneously thought as their hearts beat together as one.


	3. Day 3: Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda did it wrong... err... anyways enjoy!

**Day 3: Struggle (emotions/past/trauma)**

            It was dark. She can’t see nor hear anything. She was trapped, trapped inside the relentless cascading darkness in her mind. She tries to ran away, but the dark keeps chasing her. Wherever she go, there’s always the dark greeting her. The dark is the constant reminder of what she is. The dark is always there, never going away.

            Ruby woke up with a start as she look around her room, her room that void of anything but black and white. She sat up from her bed and rubbed her aching red eyes and pushed herself to get off the bed as her body keeps screaming for more sleep. She went to her bathroom and washed her face.

“How am I not surprise. I look like shit compare to a literal shit.” Said Ruby as she tries to rub the sleepiness in her eyes and went to the shower. As the cold water touched her burning skin, she shudders a bit, but then instantly relaxed as it soothes her aching body.

“When was the last time I took a proper bath and sleep? Oh, right, almost never.” Sighed Ruby, her eyes closing in tiredness. After a few minutes, she went out from the shower and went to her wardrobe to look for fresh clothes. As she grabbed her clothes, a ringing came from her scroll that made her jump in surprise. She looked at the scroll from afar where it sat in her desk in the corner of her room, expecting the worst case scenario if she took a hold on the device and answered it.

“Ah, screw it. Whatever happens, happen.” Muttered Ruby and stood up and picked the scroll.

Without looking at the person who called, she answered. “Hello Yang, whatever it is you want, I will not do it. I have enough of spotlight in me because you want me to buy some whips, which of course I don’t know what are you going to use it for.”

And to her surprise it wasn’t Yang who answered. “Hello, Ruby. It’s Weiss, and thank you for engraving that image in my mind, I appreciate that.” Answered Weiss, her voice full of sarcasm.

“Happy to serve you, your highness.” Replied Ruby, grinning.

“Really? Must you point that out.” Asked Weiss.

“Well, she won’t stop bugging me since last month and I can’t take it anymore.” Replied Ruby with a shrug as if Weiss could see it.

“But, well, of course it would be her to suggest that to Blake.” Foretold Weiss, mentally rolling her eyes.

Ruby chuckled. “I just imagined you rolling your eyes. But, nah, it was Blake, surprisingly.” Ruby heard an audible groan from the other line, which made her chuckle even more. “So, is there any reason why you called?”

“Well, I want us to meet up.” Said Weiss.

Ruby’s eyes shot open wide. “Meet? But you’re in Atlas, how—“

“I’m already discharged from the hospital and the company has already been taken care of. Plus, I’ve heard everything from Yang. I’m sorry, Ruby…” Mumbled Weiss from the other line.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Weiss! It’s my fault… it’s my fault that you got hurt. I’m not strong enough, I can’t even protect you. I’m sorry. I failed as your teammate and partner.” Whimpered Ruby, her eyes stung as tears fell down to cheeks like a waterfall.

“Shhh. It’s not your fault. Moreover, I don’t blame you. It is me who’s to blame, not you.” Objected Weiss. “Tell me your address so that we can talk there, okay?”

Ruby nodded as if Weiss could see it. She told Weiss her address and takes a deep breath. “I’ll see you soon, Weiss. Take care.”

Weiss smiled fondly at Ruby’s words. “I’ll see you soon.” And with that, she cancelled their call and head out to the cold morning breeze.

            Weiss looked at every crook and cranny of  Vale to find where Ruby lives. It turns out it was hidden away from people in an alleyway not too far from the academy. She immediately rang the doorbell and the door opens, revealing a Ruby Rose who has pale complex.

“Ruby! Are you okay?!” Weiss immediately dashed to Ruby’ side and hold her hands.

“I-I’m fine, Weiss. Nothing to worry about.” Ruby laughed nervously, as she twiddle her thumbs.

“Obviously, you’re telling the truth. Do I get a reward for not noticing such an obvious lie?” Said Weiss while playfully rolling her eyes and smiled at Ruby whilst Ruby pouted.

“I don’t  really get pass through you, huh.” Smiled Ruby whilst sighing.

“Plus, you’re twiddling your thumbs. And every time you lie, you twiddle your thumbs. Trust me, I know you very well.” Smiled Weiss.

            Ruby chuckled and opened the door for the two of them. Ruby led Weiss to her kitchen and prepared coffee for Weiss.

“How long have you been living here alone?” Asked Weiss, taking the coffee and sipped.

“I thought Yang already told you.” Said Ruby.

“Not really. I begged her to not tell me all the details, as I want you to tell me all by yourself. Plus, you’ll be mad at her even though I was the one to force her to tell me about your well-being.” Said Weiss, smiling softly.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to tell you everything that bothers me all throughout this past few months.” Muttered Ruby, looking down to her feet.

“I don’t mind you not telling me right now. I’m not forcing you.” Said Weiss as she smiled gently to Ruby. “I understand that it’s hard to tell.”

“Thanks, Weiss.” Smiled Ruby. “By the way, where are you going to live?”

“Hmm… I was planning to live here with you if you’d like.” Said Weiss without batting an eyelash.

“EH?!” Ruby screamed in shock. “W-wait—Weiss? Live here?”

“Yes. I mean, if you’d like to let me live here, I’ll gladly accept.” Stated Weiss, sipping her coffee nonchalantly.

            Ruby looked at her with flushed cheeks as she also sips her coffee. She watched Weiss, as if trying to find out if she’s lying or joking. She continued to stare at Weiss for a solid minute, as Weiss’ cheeks starts to change colour.

“Is there something on my face?” Said Weiss nervously, her cheeks tinted red.

“Uhhmm…” Hummed Ruby looking everywhere besides Weiss.

Weiss’ eyes glinted mischievously as she smirked. “See something you like?”

Ruby gaped at her as she starts to flail her arms, embarrassed. “No! Yes! Err—I mean, well… you’re there and everything, and you’re beautiful, and you’re gorgeous, and… okay, shutting up now.” Said Ruby, her face bright red. Weiss chuckled at Ruby earning a pout and a glare from the latter.

“Okay, going back to the Yang in hand—“

“What?” Gaped Ruby as she stifled her giggles. “Did you just—?”

Weiss grinned. “ Oh yes I did, Ruby. But, enough of that, I have a question and you must answer it truthfully.” Said Weiss, looking at Ruby, seriousness glinting in her eyes. Ruby gulped at the sudden change, but nonetheless nodded.

“Are you eating and taking yourself well?” Asked Weiss

“Err… if you call eating cup noodles and sleeping so late, well then yes.” Said Ruby, chuckling nervously. After hearing that, Weiss’ expression darken and began chuckling.

“I see…” Weiss said. Ruby looked at her wide eyed and gulped. Silver eyes gaze to blue ones.

“WHAT HAVE YOU’VE BEEN DOING THIS PAST MONTHS?!!” Yelled Weiss.

“I… err… I’m doing missions…” Gulped Ruby.

“FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS?!!” Yelled Weiss, making Ruby lower her head. Weiss sighed and shook her head. “You should take care of yourself, Ruby.”

“I am taking care of myself. I just don’t have the time.” Said Ruby.

“And that’s a bad thing, Ruby. You should not neglect your body like that. How often do you take missions?” Asked Weiss. Ruby mumbled her answer, Weiss looked at her confused.

“I’m sorry, what was that. I didn’t heard it quite clearly.” Said Weiss, leaning a bit.

“… vry… ay...” Muttered Ruby.

“What?” Said Weiss.

“I said every day, Weiss! Every day!” Yelled Ruby, her eyes shut. Weiss was perplexed by the sudden shout from Ruby.

“Everyday…? Ruby, that’s dangerous!!” Yelled Weiss back.

“Well I can’t help it! I need to be strong! I have to be strong! If I don’t, who knows what could happen to you, and to everyone around me!” Shouted Ruby. “I’m the reason why you got sent to the hospital. I’m the reason why Yang and Blake got injured. I’m the reason why you almost died!! And I can’t bear seeing that to happen again, so I always take missions to help me grow stronger.”

            Ruby’s eyes were now red and tears ran down to her cheeks as she screamed. Weiss looked at her with her mouth wide open. She took a deep breath and looked at Ruby.

“But you don’t have to do this all by yourself. You should’ve take Yang or Jaune with you, perhaps maybe Nora, in that way you won’t get hurt.” Said Weiss, her voice layered with concern.

“I can’t involve everyone here. This missions is not even ordinary missions. This missions are dangerous to everyone.” Said Ruby, looking away, knowing fully well that Weiss will get angry at her.

“Dangerous?! Then why did you take it?!” Yelled Weiss.

“Because it’s the only way for me to grow stronger.” Said Ruby.

“By exerting yourself to death? Ruby, that’s not fair…” Sobbed Weiss. “What if you died? What if you got injured? What if something dangerously happened to you and we can’t help at all? Do you know what we would felt? Ruby, please, don’t exert yourself… don’t put yourself in harm’s way.”

            Weiss gently sobbed as Ruby slowly feel guilty. Her own tears came running down as she slowly approached Weiss and hugged her. They cried onto each other’s arms as their grips tighten to each other as if the other would disappear if they didn’t hold on. Weiss broke the hug and looked at Ruby’s puffy red eyes.

“Ruby, do you promise that you won’t harm yourself anymore?” Weiss asked. Ruby immediately nodded at her and gently stroked Weiss’ hair.

“I promise, Weiss.” Said Ruby, leaning in to put her forehead onto Weiss’s. Weiss closed her eyes at the touch and sighed in relief and contentment.

            They unconsciously laced their fingers and they continue to stand for minutes that felt almost an eternity to them. Almost.

            Weiss opened her eyes and so does Ruby, and they continue to stare onto each other’s eyes. They slowly leaned in, nose brushing, and lips centimeters apart. Ruby closed the gap between them and they shared a passionate kiss, pouring all different kinds of emotion through their kiss. They kissed with the same fervor as their hands roam around each other’s body holding the other closer to them. After a few minutes they broke apart, whilst staring onto each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Weiss and I’m sorry.” Confessed Ruby, rubbing their noses together in affection.

“I love you too, Ruby and I forgive you.” Replied Weiss, sighing in her lover’s arms.

            The two looked at each other again, before sharing a kiss for the second time. Time stands still for the two of them as they pour out all the feelings they so long to keep, and now they show it with all of their heart to let the other know about the long hidden feelings.


	4. Day 4: Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss stayed in the dorms during winter break. And of course, our certain heiress got lonely about the fact that she's the only one staying at the dorms, praying for a little miracle, Weiss was surprised to know who's behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the weiss cold Christmas fluff!

**Day 4: Snuggles**

            It was a snowy day at Vale, where roads have been adorned with piles of white snow, lamp posts decorated with Christmas lights, and houses adorned with different Christmassy ornaments. It was already start of the winter break where everybody had long gone home to their families to celebrate Christmas on their own cozy little home, well except for a certain heiress who choose to stay at the grounds of Beacon Academy in the cozy little dormitory.

            Blake had already left for Menagerie to celebrate Christmas with her family, and Yang chooses to stay with Blake for the rest of the day up to Christmas before going back home at Patch for the New Year’s. Ruby had gone off to Patch just an hour ago, leaving Weiss alone in the dorm room silently reading her own book.

            Weiss sighed and flinched at the loud sound she made, the room is so quiet she could almost hear her breathe. Weiss looked around the room and found everything spotless since the first week of the winter break. Usually, Yang’s belongings would almost be seen flying throughout the dorm room and she would always complain about how untidy she was, while Yang would just laugh at her and telling her to dry up. Blake would be just up on her bed reading, or occasionally scrolling her scroll quietly, while Ruby would be playing games on her scroll while occasionally shouting or crying out of nowhere startling Weiss and earning a big thump from the heiress.

            She quietly made her way through the kitchen, powering up the coffee maker while making a toast. After her newly brewed coffee and toast, she made her way to the dining table and munch through her food as she silently pray for a miracle to come. Maybe Winter would come here and fetch her, or maybe someone would go back here at the dorm to make her feel more comfortable rather than knowing she’s the only one in the whole dormitory.

As if Santa hear her pray/wish, the door opened with a click and it was quietly closed. Weiss heard a soft thump of something soft on the floor as she heard footsteps around the corner. The stranger had taken a quick breath and voiced out.

“Weiss? You still here?”

            If Weiss was a faunus she would have sworn her ears would have already perked up at the familiar voice calling out to her. She felt giddy after hearing the voice, she woke up from her reverie remembering that she haven’t replied to the call yet.

“I’m at the kitchen, Ruby.” She replied. As if on cue, Ruby’s head poke out from the other side of the wall and grinned at Weiss.

“Hello Weiss, I thought you already left.” Said Ruby, making her way to Weiss.

“I believe I have already told you and the others that I would be staying here at the dorms as I don’t want to see my father at the very least.” Quoted Weiss. Weiss then looked at Ruby as if she had grown two heads. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I asked Dad if I could stay here at the dorms for a change… _and maybe, hopefully, spent the rest of the day with you._ “ Said Ruby, whispering the last part.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Asked Weiss, unable to heard the last part.

“Nothing, nothing. Anyways, so yeah, here I am staying here at the dorms for a change.” Grinned Ruby. She scratched the back of her head. “I’ve got nothing to do back home anyways.”

“But how about Christmas?” Asked Weiss.

“I could just celebrate it here.” Shrugged Ruby.

“But what about your father? Wouldn’t he miss you?” Asked Weiss.

Ruby looked at her, deadpanned. “Do you desperately want me to leave?”

Weiss looked at her wide eyed and immediately shook her head in disagreement. “No! It’s just that, wouldn’t your father want you to be there with him, especially at this time of year.”

Ruby chuckled at Weiss. “Nah. It’s cool with him. Plus, I rather stay here.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re here.” Declared Ruby. Weiss gaped at her, her cheeks flushing red as she tries to avoid Ruby’s gaze.

“D-dolt.

***

_December 20, Saturday_

            It’s nearly Christmas Eve and now the street are busy for the upcoming holiday. Stores had gone selling stuffs with discounts or promos for the holiday Christmas spirit. For example, the Bakeries are now selling Christmas cookies with a discount of 30% off, and of course you could imagine how happy Ruby is at the news of discounted cookies.

“Weiss~ Please~” Begged Ruby, clinging at Weiss’ arm.

“No, Ruby. We have to save our money to buy gifts for our teammates and friends.”  Grumbled Weiss, trying to push Ruby.

“But, Weiss~ It’s discounted~” Moaned Ruby, brushing her face to Weiss. Weiss face began to heat up at the touch and gave in.

“Fine. But, that is the last time you’re going to buy cookies for the rest of the month.” Declared Weiss. Ruby’s face lit up and hugged Weiss.

“Thank you thank you, Weiss!” Exclaimed Ruby. Weiss cheeks flared up and immediately looked away from Ruby.

            The two bought the cookies and made their way to the stores to buy some gifts for their friends. After several window shopping, they finally finished buying all the stuffs they need, now all they need to do is to wrap them up at the dorm. They head back to the dorms and went up and wrap their gifts.

“It’s a bit of a shame that they’re not here.” Said Ruby, while taping up the gift wrapper.

“That’s true. But we can’t argue with them. I’m sure next year we would celebrate together.” Foretold Weiss.

“You think so?” Asked Ruby, looking at Weiss with hope.

Weiss smiled at Ruby. “I do think so.”

            They continue with their work and after several taping and ripping later, they finally finished their task and made their way to their little Christmas tree and put the presents underneath the tree.

“I’m really glad we decorated this tree before they go out.” Said Ruby.

Weiss looked at the Christmas tree. It’s not extravagant as the one she had in Atlas, this tree was more special to her, as it was decorated with the four of them. Yang decorated the tree with Christmas frills with their respective colours and little trinkets. Blake decorated them with pictures of them, while Weiss decorated them with miniature sculpture of the team. And finally, Ruby decorated them with their respective insignias and their star was replaced with their insignias bounded with each other as a whole, representing their team. It was a surprise gift from Ruby that made them tear up and did a group hug as they thank Ruby for such a wonderful gift.

Weiss suddenly shivered that made Ruby to look at her with concern. “Are you okay, Weiss?”

“I’m fine.” Said Weiss, shivering a little.

“You’re shivering.” Pointed out Ruby. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“So I noticed.” Said Weiss, her shivering never ceased.

Ruby stood up. “ Wait here, I’m just going to get a blanket or two.” And with that, Ruby disappeared in a burst or roses.

Weiss continue to shiver as her teeth began to chatter. This was ridiculous, she thought. She never get cold in Atlas and it was the most coldest place in the whole Remnant, and now she’s shivering in Vale. Ruby came back with a burst of roses and immediately draped the blanket at Weiss’ shoulders.

“There, do you still feel cold?” Asked Ruby.

“Y-yeah, it’s weird.” Claimed Weiss. Ruby tilted her head on the side in confusion. “I don’t get cold in Atlas and that place is colder than Vale, but here I am shivering in the snowy weather in Vale.”

“That is weird. But hey, I don’t judge.” Smiled Ruby. Ruby suddenly looked away with her cheeks red and Weiss looked at her confused. There was an awkward silence, before Ruby spoke up.

“You know, we could… dle…” Muttered Ruby.

“Huh?” Asked Weiss, having no strength to speak up due to the coldness.

“I said we could cuddle if you want.” Offered Ruby. Weiss looked at her with wide eyes, shocked.

Weiss sucked up a breath and smiled at Ruby. “I don’t mind.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up and went to snuggle with Weiss. Weiss immediately relaxed at Ruby’s touch as the heat from Ruby began to spread to her, warming her up. Ruby slowly bring Weiss on her chest as Weiss put her arms around Ruby’s torso, pushing herself closer to the heat radiating from Ruby.

“You’re like a mini oven.” Implied Weiss, snuggling closer to Ruby.

“Well, not as hot as Yang.” Said Ruby, chuckling.

“No, you’re more hotter than Yang.” Mumbled Weiss. Ruby looked at Weiss’ with her face red.

“Uhh… Weiss?” Called Ruby. There was silence.

“That came out wrong. But I’m not going to deny it either.” Stated Weiss, looking up at her with cheeks also red.

Ruby shyly smiled and hugged Weiss. “You’re so cute, Weiss.”

“No. You’re more cuter.” Declared Weiss. Ruby giggled at the declaration and continue to cuddle with Weiss.

_“This is the best Christmas ever.”_


	5. Day 5: Mythological/Fantasy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most commonly used AU Gods AU. Enjoy!

**Day 5: Mythological/Fantasy AU**

            At the deepest side of the Emerald Forest, there stood a sacred place. It was always been lit up by fireflies at night and forest animals rests around the area by day. Rumours have said that there was a sacred portal that leads to a place filled with entities, and by entities they mean Gods, there’s probably dragons around there somewhere if possible. But rumours are just rumours, there are no proof whatsoever, so it was not proven as a truth, but rather just a myth.

            Despite knowing that it is a rumour, one boy was determined to know whether it was a myth or not. The boy went to his friends to tell them what he had planned, and that plan is; Operation Portal Busters—as he called it.

            The boy went to their hang out and practically burst into the house almost breaking the door with his eyes twinkling with excitement. His three friends looked at him in surprise. He went to their table and slammed his hands on the table.

“Guys, guess what? I have a plan.” Said the boy. The white haired girl stared at him with a deadpanned look.

“Whatever that plan is, I don’t want to know. Last time I listened to you, we almost got into prison for barging in into a what you called ‘Chamber of Doom’.” Said the white haired girl, clearly annoyed.

“Come on, Weiss, Just hear me out, please.” Said the blonde boy with his hands clasped.

“Come on, Weiss. Give him a break, let’s listen to him first before we judge.” Said the boy with black hair and pink streak.

Weiss rolled her eyes before looking at the blonde boy. “Fine. Just remember if we get caught again, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”

“Thank you, Weiss. Thank you, Ren.” Grinned the boy. Weiss harrumphed while Ren just smiled.

“You’re welcome, Jaune.” Said Ren, nodding.

Jaune took a deep breath. “Hey, Blake.” The girl with black hair and cat ears looked at Jaune with a puzzled looked. “Remember the story you told us recently.”

Blake thought about it for a while before her ears twitch and she snapped her fingers in recognition. “About the sacred place in the deepest part of the forest where lies a portal to another world? Don’t tell me…?”

“Yeah, I wanna know if it’s true.” Grinned Jaune.

“Were you dropped on your head? It’s just a myth, Jaune. There’s no way in Remnant that it’s true.” Protested Weiss.

“But you’re curious, right? You wanna know if it’s true, right?” Insisted Jaune.

“Well, yes, I suppose I am curious, but that’s beside the point. The fact that it’s a myth, it will always be a myth. There are no encrypted proof that it was proven real and not just a myth.” Exclaimed Weiss.

“I see no problem with finding it out.” Said Ren, shrugging.

“I agree, I mean, there's no harm on finding it out. Besides, I heard that there are fireflies around it by night. I want to see that.” Drooled Blake.

“I’m pretty sure you just want to chase them around.” Mumbled Weiss. Blake continued to daydream about the fireflies, completely ignoring Weiss. Weiss huffed and crossed her arms.

“Alright, but if my day gets any worse, I’m asking hell if they have an exchange program.” Grumbled Weiss.

Jaune laughed sheepishly. “Come on, Weiss. Cheer up.” Weiss just ignores him.

“So, when are we going there?” Asked Ren.

“Since Blake wants to see the fireflies, I say we go at night.” Said Jaune. Blake’s eyes twinkle at the statement, he went to Jaune and holds his hands.

“Thank you…” Thanked Blake with her eyes twinkling. The three laughed at the different side of their friend.

***

            Night came and the three successfully got out from their houses, except for the certain heiress with guards always following her. Their meeting place was on their hang out place, the three waited for the heiress to arrive, hoping that she wouldn’t get caught. Speak of the devil and she doth will come, Weiss ran towards them sweating and panting.

“Sorry… I’m late… Got… caught…” Panted Weiss as she holds down on her knees.

“Wait, you got caught? By whom?” Asked Blake, worried.

“It’s just Klein. I asked him not tell father about our little rendezvous in the forest.” Said Weiss, smiling at the three.

Jaune let out a sigh of relief. “Whew. Don’t scare me like that, Weiss.”

“Well, at least we got Klein as a backup.” Pointed out Ren.

Weiss nodded. “Yeah. I told him that if were not back by midnight, he will come searching for us.”

“Did you told him where we going?” Asked Blake. The heiress nodded.

“Okay then, now that the team is here. Let’s go!” Exclaimed Jaune.

            They started to head out to the deepest part of the forest. They encountered different kinds of wild animals, some are rare, and some are common. As they head deeper, the surrounding gets darker as they goes. The four hold hands, afraid to get lost in the dark, and because Blake is a faunus, she’s the one leading the group in the dark.

“Are we there yet?” Asked Weiss.

“I don’t think so.” Said Blake looking around. “If I remember correctly, there’s a sign here that will tell us that we are there.”

            Blake continues to look around searching for that sign. As they were walking, Blake suddenly stopped. She looked around and saw a tree with a strange mark.

“I guess we’re here.” Said Blake, as if on cue, fireflies starts to appear lighting up the whole place. The place was filled with different kinds of flowers, it was a place no one have seen before. They continue to admire the place as they sat down on the grass.

“You know what, I don’t mind that all those rumours are true or not. This place is amazing as it is!” Exclaimed Jaune.

“True. In all my days of flying into different places, by far this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Awed Weiss.

“A sight to behold.” Agreed Ren, smiling.

“Fireflies…” Exclaimed Blake. The three laughed at their friend’s childishness and continue to gaze around the place. Truly the place is magical, the place was being lit up by thousands of fireflies as if stars has rain down upon them.

“I don’t mind staying here until tomorrow.” Declared Weiss.

“What about your father?” Asked Blake.

“He’ll understand once he saw this.” Said Weiss.

            As the four continue to look around the place, the tree with a strange mark in it started to glow and blink that caught the group’s attention. They looked at each other and stood up, walking towards the mysterious tree. When they got near, their bodies started to glow like the mark does and then a bright light appears from them before they disappeared from the place, leaving no traces of the kids behind.

***

            The four woke up with a start, they frantically look around and saw a place they haven’t seen before. It looks like a castle, the walls are adorned with brown marbled bricks, giant pillar like structures with fire atop of it, ceilings adorned with giant diamond chandeliers, in other words, it’s out of the world.

            They admired the surroundings then they realized that they’re not at the forest, they were somewhere, in a place they don’t know about. They started to panic, they were at verge of crying when suddenly four kids with weird outfits approached them.

“Hello, how did you guys get in here?” Said the girl with black hair and red highlights. The four looked at them awestruck by their beauty. The blonde giggled at the sight and grinned at them.

“Like what you see?” Winked the blonde. The redhead jabbed her in the sides.

“Don’t tease them.” Said the redhead.

“Aww. They’re so cute, especially the one with the pink streak.” Said the ginger haired girl, making Ren blush at the comment. The redhead pinched the ginger head in the ear earning a yelp from the latter.

“I’m sorry about this two. They’re a bit tactless when it comes with interacting with people.” Apologized the redhead.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?!” Exclaimed the blonde.

“It means what you think it means exactly.” Said the redhead. The blonde continued to glare at the redhead, the black haired girl kneeled towards them grinning sheepishly.

“Sorry about those three, I’m Ruby. The blonde one is Yang, the ginger head is Nora and the redhead is Pyrrha. Nice to meet you, what’s your name?” Asked Ruby, smiling at the four.

“I’m Weiss.”

“I’m Blake.”

“I’m Ren.”

“And I’m Jaune.”

“Ohhh, you got their names, Rubes. As expected of my sister.” Proudly said Yang.

“That’s because I’m trying to be friendly and social.” Grunted Ruby.

“Aww, come on, Rubes. Dry up will ya.” Grinned Yang. Ruby just playfully rolled her eyes at her sister before looking at the four.

“How about we go somewhere private so that you can relax.” Suggest Ruby. The four nodded and stood up following the other four. They reached the garden and they sat on the grass.

“So, how did you get in here?” Asked Ruby.

“We were at the forest sight-seeing and a strange mark at the tree glowed and then poof, we’re here.” Explained Blake.

“Forest, huh? At the sacred place?” Asked Ruby.

“Yeah, that’s the place! We want to know if the portal to the other world is real!” Exclaimed Jaune.

“Wow, we got a lively one here.” Grinned Yang. Jaune blushed in embarrassment.

“Well, you might not believe us but, you’re at a different world.” Said Pyrrha. The four looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

“Really?” Said Ren.

“Yeah, as you can see, we’re a bit tad different from you.” Said Nora. The four looked at each other and then nodded as if they are telepathically talking to each other.

“Then, where are we?” Asked Blake.

“As you humans know, you’re currently at the land of the Gods.” Said Ruby. The four had their jaw dropped at the news.

“Land of the Gods?!!” Exclaimed Jaune.

“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t you think?” Said Weiss, not believing Ruby.

“I’m serious, Weiss.” Said Ruby. “In fact, we’re one of the Gods itself.”

            The four continued to stare at the four with slacked jaw. The four Gods laughed at the four sheepishly as they try to calm the other four.

“This is outrageous!! We just went to the land of the Gods and spoke to a God, much less four of them!! Four!!” Yelled Weiss, panicking.

“Weiss, don’t panic!! DON’T PANIC!!” Yelled Jaune. The four Gods panicked at the sight of the four panicking in front of them.

“Uhh, don’t panic. Everything is alright, no one’s going to punish you, I promise.” Said Ruby, trying to calm the four down. The four sighed in relief at the statement.

“Although, you might need to go to the Highest.” Noted Ruby. The four began to panic again. “Wait, calm down. The Highest will not hurt you, we’re just going to bring you there so that we would know why did the sacred tree send you here.”

“The Highest is the most powerful here. He’s the one who made us—let me rephrase that, he’s the one who gave us the God’s Will.” Said Pyrrha.

“God’s Will?” Asked the four simultaneously.

“I’ll explain. The Highest is the most powerful because he’s the one you called God, which is true. He, the Highest back then was a peasant in disguise, our ancestors helped him on his feet, and he made a promise to our ancestors that when the time comes he will grant them blessings of some sort, and that blessing is a chosen child that was granted the God’s Will or you humans would say, powers.” Explained Ruby. “But, some are not chosen, but I believe they were given something different.”

“Some of you humans have powers, and that’s what you called Semblance. You may know that some people don’t have semblance, right?” Said Pyrrha. The four nodded. “We, the alternate Gods or lower Gods perhaps, are what the Highest called Messengers, a trusted companion of him. We hold different aptitudes of the Highest, as he splits his aptitude to grant us chosen’s powers that harness the balance of the world. We are also the ones who gives people blessings if they deserved it.”

“So, basically the semblance we have are gifts from the Highest.” Confirmed Ren. The four Gods nodded in agreement.

“Why not all are chosen?” Asked Weiss.

“That, in fact, we also don’t know. But maybe because they are chosen to do something rather than this position of ours.” Said Nora.

“It may look like we Gods are having tea party around here, but no, we’re always busy, especially Rubes here.” Said Yang, smiling apathetically.

“By the way, what kind of aptitude did you have, Yang?” Asked Blake.

“Oh, me? I’m the God of Fire and Strength, neat right?” Said Yang. Blake nodded, looking at Yang in awe. Yang giggled at the sight making Blake blush.

“How about you, Nora? What kind of aptitude do you have?” Asked Ren.

“I’m the God of Thunder and Weather.” Grinned Nora.

“So you control the weather.” Confirmed Ren. Nora nodded.

“But, lightning is my specialty. And well, duly remember that when I get super mad thunder and lightning flash down violently. And when I’m sad it rains, when I’m happy it’s sunny, but when I’m so happy it gets hot.” Laughed Nora. “It’s windy if I’m lonely, and it snows when I’m lonely or hurt.”

“So your powers are the manifestation of your emotions.” Said Ren.

“Yeah! But, some of them I can control, especially the snow since winter and all.” Added Nora whilst Ren nodding.

“How about you, Pyrrha?” Asked Jaune.

“I’m the God of War and Beauty.” Said Pyrrha, smiling.

“No wonder you’re beautiful.” Blurted Jaune. Pyrrha blushed at the comment and giggled.

“Thank you.” Thanked Pyrrha. Jaune blushed but nonetheless nodded.

            Ruby and Weiss looked at their friends before looking at each other. They looked at each other in realization before giggling.

“I wonder if Cupid exists.” Giggled Weiss.

“He does. He’s the most veteran God around here.” Confirmed Ruby, giggling.

“I’ve been meaning to ask this lately, but why are you like, kids?” Asked Weiss.

“Well, you could say we’re new born Gods. Like humans, we were born with human parents but since we’re chosen to hold aptitudes we were sent here.” Explained Ruby.

“Does your family know?” Asked Weiss.

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, they knew. You know Mercury?”

“The God of Travel?” Asked Weiss.

“Yup. He’s the one who came at our house and told our families that we are indeed chosen by the Highest.” Said Ruby.

“Do you visit them?” Asked Weiss.

“Yeah, when I had the time.” Nodded Ruby. Weiss looked at her in confusion. “Well, my aptitude, it gives me a ton of work.”

“What kind of God are you?” Pondered Weiss.

“God of Death and Time.” Answered Ruby, Weiss looked at her in surprise.

“No wonder you’re always busy.” Said Weiss, melancholy. Ruby looked at her and her eyes shot wide open in recognition.

“Weiss.” Called Ruby. Weiss looked at Ruby. “Yes, I met your Mom.”

Weiss looked at her in surprise. “How was she?”

“She’s fine. All dead people are free from their pain from the land of humans.” Said Ruby. “She told me something, she wishes for your life to be vibrant and colourful. She wishes for your safety. You, your family and your father’s safety. She wants you to know that she loves you so much.”

            As Ruby said Weiss’s mother’s words, Weiss cried. Her tears immediately came running down on her cheeks as listen to Ruby. Ruby looked at her in sympathy and hugged her. Weiss continues to cry in Ruby’s shoulder.

“Don’t cry, Weiss.” Said Ruby. “I’m sorry that I had to take her.”

Weiss shook her head. “No, it’s not your fault. You’re just doing your job.” Weiss broke the hug and  looked at Ruby. “Thank you, for telling me that.”

Ruby nodded, smiling. “You’re welcome, Weiss.”

            The group walked through the marbled hallways as they reached the enormous door at the end of the hallway. The four Gods opened the door and the group went to the Highest’s throne, they kneel in respect. The Highest had eyes as green as grass and his hair and beard white as snow. He nodded at the group and requested them to stand up.

“You may be wondering why you four appeared in the realm of Gods.” Said the Highest. The four nodded. The Highest looked at the four Gods accompanying them, he chuckled. “I see, you’ve already met them.”

            The four looked at the Highest in confusion. The Highest rubbed his beard in amusement. He stood up from his throne making the four Gods look at him in surprise. He went to the four and kneel to their height.

“It may be so sudden, but you four are chosen to be the mate of certain Gods around here.” He said looking at the four Gods. The four looked at him in shock and he chuckled at the reaction. “I’m sorry for the position I brought you into.”

The four shook their heads and looked at him. “We’re honoured to be their mate.”

The Highest grinned and nodded. “Very well, I shall give you my blessings.”

**_By my name, I grant thee_ **

**_Blessings of the light_ **

**_As I bestow upon you the hearts of my loyal companion_ **

**_Where forever you shalt be with them_ **

**_I grant thee_ **

            Light surrounds the four and as the light shrank, a mark was seen in their hands, the insignia of their future lovers. The four Gods approached them and kneeled to them.

**_I, the God of *** and ***_ **

**_Bestow you my heart and soul_ **

**_May you forever take care of them_ **

**_As I will take care of yours_ **

            The four Gods glowed and they kissed the mark on their partners hand. The four blushed, especially the two boys as their hands was kissed by a girl, not the other way around. The four Gods stood up and smiled at the four.

“We’ll see you soon.” Said the  four and light surrounds the four and they disappeared from the realm of Gods.

***

_10 years later_

            It was winter at Vale and snow came piling up at the grounds of Beacon Academy. Four friends are walking at the hallways of the academy as they were called by their Headmaster, Ozpin. They went to his office atop of the academy, the elevator door opened revealing an office with large windows showing the beauty of Vale. They saw another four individuals standing in front of Ozpin’s table.

“ _Ahem._ ”

            A fake cough startled the four as they look at the other four in the door. Ozpin looked at the newcomers and asked them to sit down, and so is the other four.

“I know that you four are friends and are sharing the same room. You are the top students in here and by far the most diligent and upright students of this academy.” Complement Ozpin. The four looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “I want you to accompany this new students here and maybe, if possible, let them share the same room with you.”

“With all due respect, Professor Ozpin.” Called Weiss. “We’re not going to fit at the room by now. I request for you to let us live at my house near the academy.”

Ozpin rested his chin on his crossed hands in thought. “Very well then, Miss Schnee. As long as you’re all safe in there, then I have no reason to object.”

            Weiss smiled at Ozpin and thanked him. The group head out to the dorm room to get the four’ stuff as they went to their new home. Weiss requested them to put their belongings at the living room as the maids and butlers do their work.

“Wow, Weiss, I’m still impressed on how big your house is.” Said Blake.

“Is it really even that surprising now?” Asked Weiss.

“I guess not.” Chuckled Blake.

“Hey, Weiss. Do you have something to eat here?” Asked Jaune.

“Oh, perfect timing, Jaune.” Exclaimed Weiss.

“You’re welcome?” Said Jaune.

            Weiss called her maid and asked her to serve them food to eat, as they waited, Weiss started the conversation for the sake of them.

“So, you’re the new students. May I ask what is your name?” Asked Weiss.

The black haired girl and red highlights perked up at the question. “I’m Ruby. Ruby Rose. It’s nice to finally meet you, Weiss Schnee.”

“Why is that?” Asked Weiss, bemused.

“You’re the greatest singer ever in the whole wide world! I’m pretty sure anyone would die to see you, Weiss!” Exclaimed Ruby.

The heiress blushed at the compliment. “Thank you, Ruby.”

“Anytime, Weiss.” Grinned Ruby.

“How about you? What’s your name?” Asked Blake, pointing at the blonde. “You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?” 

“Whoah there, kitty cat. Take it easy.” Laughed the blonde. “I’m Yang Xiao Long, it’s nice to meet you…”

“Blake. Blake Belladonna.”

“Right. Blake.” Grinned Yang. “And uhmm… threaten?”

“Well, there are many out there who likes to piss me off, so I threaten them.” Replied Blake.

“Feisty, aren’t we?” Smirked Yang. Blake smiled at Yang and winked.

“That I am, Xiao Long.” Said Blake.

“And you are?” Asked Ren, looking at the ginger head girl.

“I’m Nora, Nora Valkyrie.” Said Nora.

“I’m Lie Ren. Call me Ren.” Said Ren.

“That I will do.” Grinned Nora.

“How about you?” Asked Jaune at the redhead.

“Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos.” Replied Pyrrha.

“The Goddess of them all.” Exclaimed Nora, giggling. Pyrrha pinched Nora’s cheeks earning a yelp from her.

“Well, I’m Jaune Arc. And I’m not going to disagree with Nora here.” Said Jaune. Pyrrha blushed at how bold Jaune is.

“Okay, enough flirting. Food is here.” Said Weiss as the maid settle down their food. Weiss thanked the maid.

“Wow, I thought you’re the princessy type?” Pondered Yang.

“Excuse me?” Asked Weiss, her voice pitch higher than before.

“I’m sorry about my sister.” Panicked Ruby.

“I’m not mad, I’m just surprised.” Sighed Weiss. “I suppose I gave off an aura of being princessy or bitchy aura.”

Yang looked at Weiss looking apathetic. “I’m sorry, Weiss. I didn’t mean to.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m used to it.” Shrugged Weiss, sipping her tea.

“Don’t worry she’s not mad, much less offended, I assure you.” Claimed Blake. Yang still looked at them dejectedly.

“The last thing I want to make is an enemy or someone hating me.” Whimpered Yang, dejectedly.

Weiss sighed. “Still tactless as ever huh, Yang.”

            Yang looked at Weiss in surprise and so as the other three.

“Wait, you remember us?” Asked Yang.

“Of course. Why would we forget you?” Said Blake.

“Oh my gosh.” Whispered Nora. “You really remembered?”

Ren chuckled. “Of course, Nora.”

            Pyrrha looked at Jaune, Jaune just nodded and stood up holding Pyrrha’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go. We’re going to make up for the time that we lost.” Said Jaune.

            The three couples left to God knows where, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone as Weiss continues to sip her tea and Ruby continues to eat cookies.

“I see you have a sweet tooth, Ruby.” Said Weiss. Ruby looked at her in mid-biting her cookie.

“Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that.” Laughed Ruby sheepishly.

“No need to apologize. I find it cute to be exact.” Decreed Weiss, causing for Ruby’s cheeks to flare red.

“T-thanks…” Stuttered Ruby.

Weiss smiled. “Cute.” Ruby’s cheeks went to several shades of red at the word as she looked down on her feet.

“By the way, how did you get in here?” Asked Weiss.

“Well, the Highest sent us down here saying; “Have fun.” That’s what he said to us.” Informed Ruby.

“Have fun? Did he mean that we—will you know, do something?” Said Weiss, blushing.

“What are we going to—oh… well that explains a lot.” Said Ruby, her cheeks becomes bright again. “Gee… the Highest is a pervert.”

Weiss laughed at the statement. “Careful, he might smite you.”

“Nah he wouldn’t, who’s going to keep the dead, dead.” Said Ruby. “Without me, once you get shot you’re still alive. Actually that’s pretty hilarious I should probably do that.”

Weiss lightly punched Ruby’s head, making her rub her head in pain.

“What was that for, Weiss?!” Yelped Ruby.

“Don’t do that. That’s breaking the law of the dead.” Deadpanned Weiss. Ruby laughed at Weiss.

“Sorry~” Said Ruby.

            Ruby held Weiss’s hand and caresses it. The mark on her hand glowed and Ruby kissed it. She looked at Weiss’ eyes and smiled.

“You know, you’re still beautiful as ever.” Said Ruby, Weiss blushed at the statement and cleared her throat.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Said Weiss. Ruby grinned at her.

“I really missed you, Weiss. Ever since I had laid my eyes on you when we were young, I was entranced by your beauty. And when I found out that you were my mate, I was overjoyed. And now that we’re older, we could do whatever we want now.” Smiled Ruby.

“But what about your job a God?” Asked Weiss.

“I could still do that. I rather stay here with you than stay in the other world without you.” Whimpered Ruby.

Ruby kissed Weiss’ cheek, then the nose, then the forehead, before kissing her on the lips. Ruby broke the kiss and looked at Weiss’ eyes. She kissed her eyes and whispered to her.

“I love you, Weiss.”

Weiss closed her eyes and hugged her. “I love you too, Ruby.”

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

            Then there was a burst of hearts and flowers around them and singing was heard. They looked around and saw that there are faeries circling around them, singing. They glowed and pranced around them as they dance and sing. Then suddenly, there was another burst of hearts and flowers and they saw a guy wearing nothing but a cloth wrapped around his body, with his golden hair and bow.

“Yo there, Death.” Said the guy, grinning at Ruby.

Ruby scowled. “Hello to you too, Cupid.”

Cupid laughed. “Why so grumpy, Death?” Ruby let out a dark aura and her clothing change into a patterned black and red and she had her scythe in her hand.

“You just interrupted my time with, Weiss.” Growled Ruby. Cupid looked at Weiss and whistled.

“Wow, what a fair lady. You’ve got yourself a decent mate.” Said Cupid, lifting Weiss’ hand and kissed it. Ruby put her scythe on Cupid’s neck and he laughed nervously.

“Do you want to die, Cupid?” Snarled Ruby. Cupid disappeared and then reappeared centimetres apart from Ruby.

“Gods don’t die. Much less at the hands of another God.” Grinned Cupid. Ruby snickered at Cupid before glaring at him.

“Who says God’s can’t die? I can kill you as I am the God of Death. And technically I’m the most powerful here, St. Valentines.” Smiled Ruby, mischievously. Cupid gulped at Ruby’s expression.

“I’m just here to give you blessings as you guys are destined to each other.” Whimpered Cupid.

“Then, must you kiss my girl’s hand, huh?!” Yelled Ruby. Cupid shivered.

“I’m sorry!” Cried Cupid.

“If you pulled another trick like this and I found out, I will smite you.” Growled Ruby. Cupid nodded in agreement. Cupid snapped his fingers and the two glowed, a mark appeared at Ruby’s hand while Weiss’ mark glowed.

**_I, the God of Love_ **

**_Grant you thy blessings_ **

**_As I bound your heart and soul_ **

**_And you may forever be bounded even in the afterlife_ **

            And with that Cupid disappeared from their sight, leaving them alone.

“You’re scary when you’re angry.” Pointed out Weiss. Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.

“Sorry.” Apologized Ruby. Weiss just shook her head and kissed her on the cheeks.

“That’s alright. You look charming.” Said Weiss as she got on her tip toe and kissed Ruby on the lips. Ruby smiled in the kiss as she kisses her back.

“I love you, Weiss Schnee.”

“I love you too, Ruby Rose.”

            Then suddenly, clock watches started to appear. Ruby looked at Weiss apologetically.

“Sorry, duty calls.” Apologized Ruby.

            And with that she disappeared in a burst of roses, leaving a rose and a note in Weiss’ hand.

_I can’t wait for you to be mine, Weiss Schnee-Rose._

_Love, Ruby Rose_


	6. Day 6: Kids/Pregnancy (or them as kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust explosion gone wrong. Well, who am I kidding? Of course it will go wrong, it's dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

**Day 6: Kids/Pregnancy (or them as kids)**

_BOOM!!_

            There was a huge explosion coming from the laboratory of Beacon Academy that startled the whole studentry, including our resident Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee. Weiss was currently heading out to the cafeteria to meet her friends and teammates to hang out as Ruby puppy eyed at her pleading for her to go, and of course, as expected she succumbed to the eyes of our beloved Rose. As she was heading to the cafeteria, a horde of students came running towards where the explosion had happened with the teachers in tow.

            Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance as how much of a tattler these people can be. She walked towards where the others are and sat at their table. Yang nudged Weiss and whispered at her.

“Did you hear the explosion?” Asked Yang.

“Obviously. It was heard all around Beacon. What am I, deaf?” Retorted Weiss.

“Gee, Weiss. I was just asking.” Said Yang, putting a hand on her chest as if she was hurt.

“Well, you’re asking a stupid question.” Said Weiss, crossing her arms and gave Yang a deadpanned look.

“What had gotten you so riled up, Weiss?” Asked Blake.

Weiss sighed and closed her eyes, a habit she picked up when something is on her mind. “It’s Ruby. I’ve tried calling her lately, but she doesn’t respond. We we’re supposed to meet after class before coming here.”

“Don’t worry about Ruby so much, Weiss. You’re going to have wrinkles.” Teased Yang, jabbing Weiss’ side.

Weiss rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then looked around, only to find that Team JNPR wasn’t with them.

“Where’s Team JNPR?” Asked Weiss. Yang just shrugged.

“We don’t know. They weren’t here when we arrived.” Informed Blake.

“Maybe, they’re just running---“

            Yang was cut off when her scroll began to ring. She picked it up and saw a message from Team JNPR. She opened it and her eyes widen as her jaw dropped. Blake looked at Yang in concern, while Weiss looked confused.

“We should probably go to the dorms right now. Ruby’s with team JNPR and… she might be not what she used to be.” Said Yang in concern. Weiss and Blake looked at each other, then at Yang before tilting their heads in confusion.

“You’ll soon find out. Let’s go.” Said Yang.

***

            At the dormitory of Beacon, a certain team leader was pacing around one of the dorm rooms, namely team RWBY’s room. Jaune paced around the door as he waited for Yang and the others to arrive at the dorm. He suddenly heard footsteps and he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the remaining members of team RWBY. Yang went to Jaune’s place and put a hand on his shoulder asking for him to explain the whole situation in hand.

“Remember the explosion lately.” Asked Jaune. The trio nodded questioningly. “Well, to put it simply, Ruby was caught up in the explosion.”

“WHAT?!” Yelled Weiss. The three looked at her in shock, surprised at Weiss’ sudden outburst.

“Ahem. Continue.” Coughed Weiss, looking away.

“Well, it was not an ordinary explosion with fire and other stuff, it was a dust explosion and it kinda affect Ruby in some ways.” Said Jaune looking at the three nervously. Yang looked at him with a death stare.

“Where is she?” Said Yang in a low voice, almost growling.

“At your room.” Gulped Jaune.

            The three went inside with Jaune in tow, only to stop at their tracks on what they have witnessed inside the room. Right there, sitting at Weiss’ bed, sat a kid version of Ruby with Nora and Pyrrha playing with her. The three looked at Jaune, then at Ruby, then at the other two individuals in the room, then onto each other.

“WHAAAAATTTT?!!!” They exclaimed in unison.

            The two teens and Kid Ruby looked at the three, startled. Kid Ruby stared at the three before giggling at the three, pointing at them.

“Oh! Big Sister Yang! Big Sister Blake and Big Sister Weiss!” Exclaimed Ruby, gleefully. The three looked at Kid Ruby in surprise. Big Sister… ermm… Weiss…? That you?

            The two looked at their certain Ice Queen teammate in recognition. Well… she did call Winter, Big Sister. Ruby went down from the bed and ran over Weiss, hugging her legs.

“Hello, Big Sister Weiss, can we play?” Said Kid Ruby with her puppy eyes. Weiss felt her throat dry at the statement. Weiss then pick up Ruby and hugged her, then smiled at her.

“Sure, Ruby. What do you want to play?” Said Weiss in a sisterly manner. Yang jaw dropped at the sight, feeling a little bit jealous at the fact that Ruby went to Weiss first.

“Hide and seek!” Giggled Ruby. Weiss cooed at Ruby and pinched her nose lightly.

“Alright alright. Are you going to invite more? The more the merrier, right?” Said Weiss. Ruby nodded and looked at the other present in the room.

“Big Sister Yang, Big Sister Blake, Big Sister Nora, Big Sister Pyrrha, Big Brother Jaune, can we play hide and seek, please?” Said Kid Ruby looking at them with her puppy eyes. The group immediately nodded and went outside to play.

            On the other hand, Ren went to Professor Ozpin’s office to report the sudden explosion and result of said explosion to him. Ozpin nodded as Ren finished his report.

“I see. In any case, you and your teammates including the remaining team RWBY must guard her, as she’s a child right now. The effects will disappear tomorrow, I’m sure of it. This wasn’t the first time that this happened here in the academy. Mr. Ren, you’re dismissed.” Said Ozpin. Ren nodded before heading out to meet the others.

***

“Catch me if you can!” Giggled Kid Ruby.

“No fair, Ruby! Using you’re semblance.” Exclaimed Yang.

            The group chased at Ruby as they changed their play to tag. The group came up of various strategies to ‘capture’ the ‘run away’, but all Kid Ruby did was manipulate her steps as she used her semblance to get away from the catchers.

“So sloooooww!!” Yelled Kid Ruby as she disappear every minute.

            This continue until the group got tired and instantly lay on the grass beneath them.

“Has she always been this hyper?” Panted Weiss.

“Yeah, I guess. She was hyper, but not this hyper.” Exclaimed Yang.

            The group continue to regain their breaths as Kid Ruby came to them, giggling.

“It was fun playing with you, Big Sisters and Big Brothers. I hope we could play like this again.” Said Kid Ruby as she started to glow.

            Suddenly, a bright light burst out of her and illuminated the surroundings almost blinding the group not until they closed their eyes at the sudden blinding light. As the light cease, they saw Ruby, the original Ruby sprawled in the grass sleeping soundly. The group giggled at the sight. Yang went ahead and carried Ruby in a piggy bank ride.

“Let’s go. It was a long day.” Said Yang.

***

_The next day…_

”EEEEEEHHHHHH??!!!!!”

            There, stood in front of the classroom, Kid Ruby grinning at the other students.

“Can we all play, Big Sisters and Big Brothers?” Giggled Kid Ruby.

“The effects hasn’t cease yet?!” Exclaimed Weiss as she watched Kid Ruby practically skip everywhere in the classroom.

“I guess it hasn’t worn of yet.” Said Yang.

“Can somebody explain to me what is going on?” Asked Sun, looking at Kid Ruby who’s playing with his tail.

“You got a cute tail, Big Brother Sun.” Grinned Kid Ruby, showing her pearly white teeth. Sun blushed and hugged Kid Ruby and place her on his shoulders.

“Welp, I ain’t complaining.” Grinned Sun as he walk around with Kid Ruby in his shoulders, giggling.

“Big Sister Weiss, Big Sister Weiss!” Called Kid Ruby. “Can you carry me too?”

            Weiss looked at Kid Ruby biting the insides of her mouth as she stops herself from squealing from the cuteness.

“S-sure, Ruby.” Smiled Weiss. Kid Ruby went down from Sun’ shoulders and she jumped to Weiss’ arms.

“Yay! Up up and away!” Giggled Kid Ruby.

            The whole class cooed at Kid Ruby’s cuteness, even Cardin has a blush in his face as he tries to not look at Kid Ruby’s cuteness.

“Big Sister Weiss, Big Sister Weiss.” Said Kid Ruby calling the attention of her carrier.

“Yes, Ruby?” Said Weiss.

“I love you sooooo much. From the bottom of my heart, Big Sister Weiss.” Said Kid Ruby as she spread her arms and hugged Weiss’ head.

            There was a moment of silence as they stare at Weiss’ facial expression. Then suddenly, there was a drop of blood coming from Weiss. The remaining members of team RWBY stared at Weiss, shocked.

Weiss looked up and blood was dripping from her nose. “Must… resist…”

Weiss suddenly looked at Yang. “Yang if I die, tell Ruby I love her.”

            And with that she fainted on the spot as Yang caught Kid Ruby in the air looking at Weiss in shock.

“Is Big Sister Weiss, okay?” Asked Kid Ruby.

“She will be… I hope.” Said Yang, muttering the last phrase.

“Err… that happened.” Said Blake, looking at Weiss’ body in a pool of blood.

_Extra_

_Weiss’ Thoughts_

_Kid Ruby hugging her legs_

_“Oh my gosh. Ruby is so cute! I want to cuddle her all day!”_

_Kid Ruby with puppy eyes_

_“Weiss! Must resist!”_

_Other Weiss: “Resist, fool!!”_

_Kid Ruby giggling_

_*cue blood spurts*_

_“Must. Not… *Kid Ruby looking at her smiling* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_Kid Ruby falling from the tree_

_*cue magical knight music*_

_“Ruby!!!” *trips* Kid Ruby falls on her face “MMMPFFFHHH!!!” *translation: UWAAAAAAHHHH!!!* *cue Mari from LLS!: SHINNNYYYYY!!!*_

_Kid Ruby saying ‘I love you’ to Weiss_

_“Now I can die in peace.” *soul went to heaven*_

 

“Err… I didn’t know Weiss could be…” Trailed Blake.

“A pervert?” Suggested Yang while nodding. “Me neither.”

“Uhh… guys what happened here? And why is Weiss bleeding?!” Panicked Ruby, seemingly had returned back to normal.

“Too… much… cuteness… guhhh…” Moaned Weiss fainting again.

“Weiss? Weiss?! WEISS!!!”


	7. Day 7: Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another attempt at humor. Anyways, enjoy!

**Day 7: Trust**

            Ahh… trust fall… truly a magnificent game for the wicked—I mean trustworthy(IRONY). In this time of millennials, we are more invested with the newest trend and other unfathomable trends, for example, the challenge you called Ice Bucket Challenge, truly a magnificent game for those who wants to have hypothermia or cardiac arrhythmias. And no, I’m not saying this things because this is an indecent hilarity display, it’s more like I’m telling you to refrain from doing this kinds of challenges that may physically harm you. Well, enough of that and let’s get down to business.

            You may be wondering why I chose trust fall here.. hmmm. Well, as the name goes, _trust_ fall, you can’t do it if you don’t trust the ones catching you, not that you have to trust them all the time(base on the experience of a friend). Well then, shall we go on with the story? Oh… there’s Ruby…

“GUYSSSSSS!!!!” Yelled Ruby which alerted her group of friends.

“What is it, sis? Want us to beat someone up? Who is it? Where—“

“Calm down you oaf.” Said Weiss, rolling her eyes. “So, who is it?”

            Ruby looked at her friends and held out her hands shaking them with her eyes closed and head shaking.

“It’s  not that. No one bullied me or whatsit.” Said Ruby. “I saw something awesome in YouTube and I was wondering if we could do it.”

“What did you saw?” Asked Yang in curiosity.

“It’s a kind of a challenge or game. It’s called trust fall.” Said Ruby eagerly, her eyes twinkling in excitement.

“Ohhhhhh. I’ve heard of that before.” Informed Nora. “It’s a game with your trust fall buddy. You put your arms on your chest, kinda like posing like a dead person in a coffin and then you let your body fall from a certain height and your trust fall buddy will catch you.”

“That’s right, Nora! So yeah, wanna do it?” Asked Ruby.

“Ruby, it’s falling from a certain height. Won’t that physically harm us?” Informed Blake.

“Not really. It’s not that high anyways.” Said Ruby.

“Well, I’m off to challenge. Let’s do it, Rubes!” Grinned Yang punching her fists together.

“Just so you know, your trust fall buddy can also troll you.” Snickered Nora.

“Nora! Stop!” Said Ruby, putting a hand on Nora’s mouth.

***

“Okay, so let’s partner up!” Exclaimed Ruby as she held out a bottle of wine.

“Uhh, Ruby where’d you get that? You’re underage you know?” Said Yang, pointing at the bottle smiling nervously.

“Silly Yang, it’s already empty.” Chuckled Ruby. “But yeah, I might’ve gotten a sip of the wine… hehe… anyways! Spin the bottle, here we go!”

            Jaune took the bottle from Ruby and spin it, it spun for about three minutes before it slowed down. As it slows down the bottle pointed at Pyrrha and she smiled like she had won a lottery before frowning as the bottle continues to spin and landed on Weiss as she looked at the bottle distastefully. As if the bottle had heed her plea the bottle spun and finally landed on Ren. The two looked at each other, to the bottle and to each other, Ren took a breath spray from out of nowhere and sprayed his mouth.

“So, are they going to kiss?” Asked Weiss.

“NO!” Yelled Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora.

“Oookay.” Said Weiss holding out her hands in surrender.

“Okay. Jaune and Ren are partnered up. Next, spin it Yang!” Said Ruby

“Spin it, to win it!” Exclaimed Yang as she spun the bottle harshly it almost landed on Weiss’ face, luckily, Ruby acting on reflex caught the bottle and glared at Yang.

“Could you do it more harshly?” Said Ruby, sarcastically.

            Yang spun the bottle more gently than before and it spun around for five minutes before slowing down and pointed at Blake. Yang grinned then frowned when it landed on Nora’s place. Yang stared at the bottle as if she was betrayed and a lone tear fell.

 _“Mah, kitty… sniff.”_ Thought Yang.

***

_A few spinning moments later…_

”Okay! We got our partners! Jaune and Ren! Pyrrha and Blake! Yang and Nora! And last but not the least, Me and Weiss!” Exclaimed Ruby.

“Weiss and I.” Harrumphed Weiss. Ruby ignored her.

“Alright then, position!”

***

“I SWEAR NORA I WILL BURN YOU INTO SMITTEN IF YOU DROP ME AGAIN!!!” Yelled Yang at Nora as if she had experience falling on the ground for the umpteenth time, oh who am I kidding Nora just won’t catch her for some reason. Nora smirked at the threat and casually crossed her arms and let Yang fall on the ground with a loud thud.

“THAT’S IT!!! I WILL MURDER YOU!!! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE VALKYRIE!!!! YOU MOTHERFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”

_Technical Difficulties and a lot of swearing…_

“GET BACK HEEEREEEE!!!!”

“HELL NO!!!”

            The group stared at the duo as they ran around the backyard of Beacon. While the other two partners are finished with minimum casualty, all there’s left was for Yang and Nora to do it before Ruby and Weiss. But of course, Nora being Nora and Yang being Yang they continuously troll on each other, up to the point that here they are pissed at each other.

“THAT’S JUST PAYBACK XIAO LONG!!!”

“PAYBACK MY ASS!!!!”

Weiss stared at the two before looking at Ruby. “We should finish this.”

Ruby nodded and hopped onto a rock and took a deep breath and crossed her arms on her chest. Weiss readied her arms as she stretched it out on her front to catch Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes and YOLO-ed in her thought and let her body fall. Weiss caught her in an awkward position.

_“Okay. What’s this? Something soft… hmmm… squishy… what in Remnant am I holding?”_

Weiss opened her eyes and looked at her friends and saw all of them have their jaw dropped. Why is that? She continuously examine the squishy thing in her palms. They’re round, quite firm but soft. I wonder. She looked ahead to Ruby who had her ears burning red. She knows that her ears would turn red when she’s embarrassed, she then looked at her hands then at the back of Ruby’s head then to her hands. The horror came flooding down on her veins as she began to feel cold sweat running on her face. She slowly but surely looked at Yang, her eyes glowing red. She gulped at the sight and slowly latched off her hands from Ruby’s breast and… run.

“COME BACK HERE SCHNEE!!! YOU SHALT NOT DEFILE MY SISTER!!!

“I DID NOT!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!”

“I DON’T CARE!!! YOU TOUCHED MY SISTER’S DIGNITY!!”

“I’M SORRRRYY!!!!”

            The two ran in a goose chase as their friends stared at them before they stared at Ruby whose face is red putting her cape to shame. Ruby looked away from her staring friends as her heart continues to beat faster than normal.

_“Gee, Weiss… and I’m careless… or so she says.”_

“COME HERE SCHNEE!!! I WILL OBLITERATE TO OBLIVION!!!”

“NOOOOO!!! I’M SORRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!”

            But hey, Weiss would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t liked it a bit—well maybe, a lot actually. Still, she’d be embarrassed to admit it and she don’t want her bones to break before the end of the school year.


	8. Day 8: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected date, planned by our favorite bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the last day of White Rose Week 2018. It's been a pretty good ride, lots and lots of white rose fanart and fanfictions. So, for the last time of this WRW2018, enjoy!

**Day 8: Free Day**

**I was hanging with you**   
**And then I realized**   
**I didn’t think it was true**   
**I was surprised**

**When I found out I’d fallen for you**

**I didn’t wanna believe**   
**My feelings for you**   
**I didn’t wanna believe**   
**That I could lose you**

**If I told you just how I felt**

**But I can’t help it**   
**I’m falling for you**   
**And I can’t quit it**   
**Cause I’m stuck with you**

***

            Weiss Schnee sat _patiently_ at the café sipping her coffee, while _patiently_ waiting for her suppose date for today. She was, unbelievably so, dragged by her faunus friend at the café demanding her to have fun for a while and wait for her suppose date today. And that said date was already 10 minutes late, so much for her liking, as she continuously sip her coffee. She sighed as her patience drew close into nothing, she stood up but was promptly stopped by a hand holding her in her wrist.

“Hello… Weiss… I’m sorry I’m… late.” Said the person in between breaths. “Gotta rack my wardrobe to find the most exquisite clothing for your liking.”

Weiss looked at the person in confusion. “Ruby?”

Ruby Rose looked at her with her dashing smile. “In the flesh.”

“But, I thought—“

“Well yeah, I was on a mission not until Yang dragged me to my closet demanding me to find clothes for this date.” Sighed Ruby but nonetheless smiled at Weiss. “So yeah, I’m your date, you didn’t know?”

“I didn’t. Blake just dragged me here with no further explanation other than just enjoy your date. She didn’t informed me that it was you.” Explained Weiss. “But I’m glad that it’s you, or I wouldn’t continue this date.”

“Huh?” Ruby looked flabbergasted at Weiss’ statement and her eyes widen.

“I mean, I’m glad that it’s you because I know you, and it wouldn’t be too awkward and I can relax because I don’t have to deal with strangers who just want me for my money or my looks.” Rambled Weiss, her ears and cheeks reddening just like Ruby’s.

“Oh. Right.”

Weiss heard the disappointment in Ruby’s tone or is she just imagining things. There was no way in the whole wide Remnant that Ruby could possibly have feelings for her, not that she would mind it—actually she would. She had taken a like towards the scythe-wielding cute cuddly rose since the end of semester last year, and she didn’t know when it had happen, it just went into her head and boom she realized that she like her best friend.

            Every time that they are alone, she always gets nervous and her heart won’t stop doing flips when Ruby would ask her if she was okay, while putting her forehead with hers because according to Ruby she was red. Not sick red, but blushing red, but Ruby didn’t know that.

“Weiss, so since it’s our date today, how about I take to a fancy restaurant that I recently found?” Asked Ruby, outstretching her hand to Weiss. Weiss only nodded, not trusting her on voice and tool Ruby’s hand with hers.

***

“Do you have any reservations, Madame?” Asked the waiter.

“Yes. Under the name Rose.” Informed Ruby.

The waiter nodded and guide them to their table. “It’s this way, Ms. & Ms. Rose.”

“Uhmm, we’re not—“

“I know a couple when I see one, Miss Schnee.” Said the waiter, politely before bowing and giving them the menu.

            Weiss blushed at the waiter’s comment and proceed to read the menu to hide the blush that is forming in her cheeks, but of course she had failed to do so as Ruby saw her burning cheeks in broad daylight. She quietly chuckled at the heiress and looked at her menu. After a minute or so, they already have their orders and told the waiter.

“Very well, your meal will be here in due time. Enjoy your date, mademoiselle.” The waiter said and bowed at the two. Their cheeks flared red again and promptly ignored the waiter, who was quietly chuckling at the two.

“So, Weiss, question, is this your first date?” Asked Ruby, starting the conversation.

“Not really. And you should know that by now.” Said Weiss, taking a sip from her water.

“Oh, right.” Chuckled Ruby, sheepishly.

“While it is true that this was not my first date as I have dated several men under Father’s orders, this is actually the real first date that I have been and quite frankly actually enjoyed, not that we have done anything yet but talk, but you know what I mean.” Proposed Weiss.

“Well I’m honoured, Miss Schnee.” Teased Ruby, while imitating a gentleman by putting a hand on her chest and bowing down politely at Weiss.

“You should be.” Countered Weiss, smirking.

“Sassy.” Chuckled Ruby.

            After a couple of minutes, the waiter came back with their order and left them be without any more comments about the two which was a relief for them. The two ate quite pleasantly and also talked about their lives and anything that comes in mind.

“So, how did Blake dragged you in here?” Asked Ruby.

“Actually it was morbid. Well, maybe, morbid was a bit strong for a word, but I’m not going to replace it because she interrupted my sleep and you how grumpy I am when woken up with no explanation.” Ruby chuckled at the snarky comment as Weiss’ scoffed relishing the bad awakening on her bed with her head on the floor.

“Blake was like; “Hurry up, get dressed it’s your date today.”, while jumping like a puppy.” Grunted Weiss.

“She must have been _soooo_ excited.” Implored Ruby.

“And I’m the one with a date.” Said Weiss with an as a matter of fact tone. Ruby giggled by the statement, and Weiss followed.

“You know, Weiss. This is also not my first date with anyone.” Informed Ruby. Weiss looked at her waiting for her to continue. “My first was with a guy back at Signal. And when I think about it, he was a jerk, a huge bumbling jerk.”

“How so?” Asked Weiss.

“He was like Cardin and Neptune combined, it was a horrible first date. And Yang have to beat up the guy for spilling a glass of champagne on my face.” Chuckled Ruby.

“He spilled a glass of champagne on your face?” Said Weiss with an unreadable expression. Ruby nodded. “If you could inform me what his name is, I will send  a battalion of androids on his wake so that he would learn his lesson.”

“Whoah, Weiss, calm down. That was like, a long time ago.” Panicked Ruby.

“But still, that’s not a way to treat a woman.” Scoffed Weiss. Ruby chuckled at Weiss’ mini rage.

“It’s alright. He probably already learned his lesson when Yang almost crushed his balls.” Laughed Ruby. Weiss’ eyes widen in surprise but laughed at the statement.

“I suppose so. Who wouldn’t learn a lesson when your balls is almost crushed by a hand that could literally break a bone or two if she tried.” Laughed Weiss.

            The two continued to laugh and talk for a while before exiting the restaurant with a comment from the waiter who ended up chuckling at the two as they walk away. They quietly walk side by side in the pavement as lights from every vehicles shine on them in the dark cold evening. As the air grew colder and colder, their sides bumped into each other making them flinch at the sudden closeness, but stayed as the warmth from each other’s bodies envelope them in like a warm hug. Unbeknownst to them, their hands unconsciously intertwine as they walk towards Beacon. When they reached the school they went straight to their dorms, only to find their teammates looking at them smiling like they had won a lottery.

“So, how was the date, lovebirds?” Asked Yang, grinning.

“It was…” Began Weiss, as she thinks for the perfect word to describe the date. “… pleasant, I guess.”

The looked at Weiss with expectant looks. Weiss sighed. “Alright. It was more than pleasant, it’s perfect I suppose.”

“YES!! WHITE ROSE IS SAILING!!!” The two exclaimed surprising the two as they jump up and down with glee.

“Uhh… guys?” Asked Ruby. Weiss just stared them in disbelief.

“JNPR now owe us 50 lien!!” Exclaimed Yang, grinning as she jump.

“Wait, you made a bet on us?” Exclaimed Weiss, her voice went octave higher than her normal pitch.

“Err… nope.” Muttered Blake, her ears flattening on her head as Weiss sighed.

“How preposterous.” Said Weiss as she shook her head in disbelief.

“Well, at least you guys have fun, right?” Grinned Yang as Blake nodded in agreement. The two looked at each other then smiled.

“I guess/suppose so.” The two replied.


End file.
